Louis' fault
by Nannette
Summary: Very AU tag to Suits 8x06. Harvey's therapy sessions with Louis' therapist shed some light on Harvey's thoughts regarding a certain redhead. That's why he's standing again in front of the 206 in the wee hours of the night. This is what I hoped that happened in the episode.


**Author:** **Hi everyone!**

 **This fic is based on random thoughts I had when I saw the promo for Suits' 8x06. I decided to write them down and this is the outcome. I haven't seen the episode, so this could turn out to be very weird.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Suits nor the characters.**

 _ **Louis' fault**_

Friday night found Harvey seated on one of the barstools of his kitchen counter, nursing a half empty glass of scotch. His head hurt from all the thoughts he had flying around. These last couple of weeks had been a whirlwind for everyone working at the firm because of the newly-made adjustments as a result of Robert's arrival. However, his problems came hand in hand with Samantha Wheeler's appearance. He'd misjudged her at first, but he'd learnt fast she was a force to be reckoned with.

At that moment though, she was not what bothered him.

It wasn't either last week's encounter with his brother. He'd already wrapped _all_ that up, at least for the time being.

He knew-he'd known all along, in the back of his mind, that the time to face the _real_ elephant in the room was nearing. What he hadn't known was that the time had come. And it was all Louis' fault. His and his need to work on whatever relationship he thought they had. This week, Louis had dragged him to not two but _three_ therapy sessions. Two of these meetings had been with Louis in front, but the last one; just mere hours ago, had been a one on one with the therapist. And they didn't once mention Louis nor work. They just talked relationships in general at first and how they work. Somehow, in the midst of all this deep talk about human feelings they'd delved deeper in Harvey's perspective, so that by the time the session was finished, they'd hit _the_ spot.

Donna. That's all he could think about since he left that room.

Ever since the kiss and the Paula situation, then Donna resigning but him choosing her over his now ex-girlfriend and _everything._ Neither of them had had the time nor the courage to address anything. Instead they'd gone back to wishful and loving glances and heavy flirting. And he was fed up. Fed up of this stupid game they'd been playing so many years, dancing back and forth, sometimes on tiptoes, some other times taking long strides. He was about to end all that nonsense though, because he wanted to clear things once and for all.

He knew he loved her; he knew how and how much, but most importantly, he wasn't as scared to tell her as he was the last time she asked him.

With that resolve, he drank the last remnants of his scotch and left. He took a cab and 10 minutes later, he found himself knocking at the familiar door.

It took six knocks to finally get her to open. Her pajamas were rumpled and her always bouncy hair was now piled in a messy ponytail. Her face was bare of makeup, letting him see all of the freckles that he knew that graced her body. He was lost for a moment.

"Harvey? What the hell are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" He knew she was more sleepy than mad. He gave her a boyish smile.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" He asked, though he had already placed a foot past the threshold.

"Can't it wait 'til tomorrow?" She half-mumbled but he was already inside, so she just closed the door after him. She looked at him wearily yet expectantly. He would've laughed at her tired face if it wasn't because of the seriousness of the matter.

"I am going to say something, and I'd like for you to wait until I finish to say anything. Okay?" She hummed in response.

He took a deep breath. "Louis- "" Did you seriously come all the way here to talk about _Louis_?" She crossed her arms. She was trying to hide a smirk but was failing big. He threw her a glare and then proceeded to continue his explanation. He opened his mouth but closed it before anything came out. He decided to start again, but differently. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes with an intensity that almost made Donna squirm.

"These past weeks have been very busy for all of us, and I understand that we haven't had time to think about anything that wasn't firm related. But now things are starting roll on their own and I believe it's time we finish _our unfinished business._ " He took a step towards her. She didn't budge, too perplexed to do anything. "That kiss- god, Donna… I wasn't only angry at you for the position you put me; I was angry at myself, because I enjoyed it more than I was supposed to. I didn't react to it because I am human and that's how we function; I reacted to it because of how I felt- _feel_ about you. Everything I had been fighting against for years; feelings buried deeply within me, they had blown up and I had no idea of how to control them. More importantly, I wasn't sure _if_ I wanted to control them, and that made me feel so guilty and dirty inside. I am sorry I took out my unresolved issues on you, you didn't- you don't deserve any of the grief I put you through." "Harvey." She breathed out his name in a sigh. "And then Mike and Rachel's wedding and it seemed our moment was gone but we danced, and you can't imagine; after all these years, how good it felt to have you back in my arms. I thought we'd have the chance then but boy I was wrong." He let out a small tired laugh. "Anyway, what I really came to tell you tonight is that" He took one last deep breath. "I love you." Her breath caught. He took the last steps until he was standing mere inches from her. Donna's eyes were glistening with unshed tears and for a millisecond Harvey thought he'd said something wrong, but her wide smile urged him to finish his last thought. "I'm _in love_ with you, Donna Paulsen, and it makes me the happiest man alive to be able to say that, loud and clear." He was looking at her with such adoration she couldn't help but laugh very softly through her tears. She swung her arms around his neck and kissed him with all _her_ love. Harvey pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. They pulled back but remained together locked in their embrace, bashing in the joy of finally being able to be as close to each other as they wanted, without the fear of crossing any forbidden boundaries.

When they disentangled themselves, Donna laced her fingers through his and then, she guided him to her bedroom. She would ask about what had Louis to do with anything in the morning. For now, she was more than happy to catch up with him and the twelve years and a half they shared of pent up feelings.

"For the record, I love you too."

 **_The End**

 **So that's all!**

 **Please let me know what you thought! I'm new and English is not my** **mother language so I am sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

 **Thx**

 **Nette**


End file.
